Episode 7843 (6th June 2017)
Plot Bernice mans the Café whilst Bob and Brenda are in Canada. Marlon avoids Bob's calls and tells Laurel that he's been getting the silent treatment from April. Vanessa isn't pleased to see Laurel and Marlon together in the café and refuses to believe Marlon when he protests nothing has been going on. Nicola is angry at Jimmy for disclosing her fear of beavers. Jimmy doubts Jai is behind the beaver pranks but Nicola remains convinced he is. Finn decides to sell some of his comic book memorabilia whilst Emma meets with the landlord off Wylies Farm to try to break the lease. Nicola spots someone dressed in a beaver costume outside her window. She goes outside but the person begins to run away so Nicola jumps on Sandy's mobility scooter and chases after them. Rakesh heads off for a job interview. Lachlan suggests to Belle that they could watch a movie together tomorrow. Cain isn't pleased to see Lachlan and Wishing Well Cottage and orders him away. Nicola chases the beaver to the factory where she unmasks her tormentor to find it's Kerry. Nicola believes Jai put Kerry up to it and lists all of Jai's bad traits in front of a client. Jai is furious and declares this is the last straw - their arrangement is over. Nicola suggests the police should learn the truth about the fire and the Sharmas involvement in covering it up but Jai isn't bothered, reminding Nicola she would be dropping herself in it too as she used the truth about the fire to get her position the factory. Nicola blames Jimmy for her current predicament. Finn meets with Craig - a friend of Nathan's. He asks for Craig's advice about becoming an escort and what the job entails so Craig offers Finn the number of his agency before leaving. Finn blurts out to Leyla that he's messed up everything. Faith decides to take Sarah for a spin in the Bentley as a birthday treat which winds up Charity. Back at Dale View, Finn explains to Leyla that although he had a good time in Australia, none of it was real. He admits he cleared out the taxi businesses account. Finn hopes he can turn things round but Leyla orders him to tell the truth. Jimmy gets drunk and lets slip that Nicola blackmailed the Sharmas to get her job at factory in the first place. Vanessa is shocked when Marlon discloses that Carly was in love with Matt. Vanessa feels awful. Marlon finally answers Bob's calls. Kerry plies Jimmy with more alcohol and tries to get to the bottom of the blackmail. Drunk Jimmy reveals that Rakesh set fire to Mill Cottage for the insurance and the Sharmas covered it up. Everyone is stunned. As Emma is locked into the lease at Wylies Farm, Ross suggests they move in there as it will be one less rent to pay but Emma doesn't want to. Jimmy explains Nicola got the job at the factory by way of a pay off. Kerry works Jimmy into a state and he ends up calling the police. Cast Regular cast *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Craig - Lucas Parish Locations *Café Main Street - Interior'' *Victoria Cottage - ''Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,460,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes